I Knew
by knucklecakes
Summary: Dick has feelings for Babara, but he doesn't really know. So, of course, he asks his friends on what to do.


It was yet another fairly dull day in Gotham City, with dismal clouds painting the background a miserable shade for all its residents. Some even students attending the elite Gotham Academy, such as Dick Grayson.

He would normally have lunch with Bette and her friends who always tried to pry their way into Wayne Manor for yet another party, but today wasn't that kind of day. Dick ate with his good friend Barbara Gordon, Commish Gordon's beloved daughter. Dick became friends with Babs ever since he started to live with Bruce, that is when he began to indulge in the life of secret vigilante crime fighting. Bruce and the Commish had pretty decent relationship, and in some niche of Dick's mind, he thought he and Barbara could have a similar relationship.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Barbara asked as she waved her hand in front of face. She knew that Dick was somewhat absent minded; his mind was not in school for more than half the school day. It seemed like Dick held the whole responsibility of the whole world upon him. He would get instantly stressed whenever he saw the news on GCN.

"Nothing, I was just spacing out. What's up Barb?" he shook his head as if that could rid him of his worries. He took a chip and intentionally flicked it at Barbara's laid out, open brown bag. He noticed that Barbara was a very meticulous person; she would bring variants of the same lunch (a sandwich sometimes chicken, sometimes turkey, a bag of pretzels, water and crackers). She hated how dirty the table got after eating chips because there would be crumbs everywhere.

"Ugh!" Barbara groaned as she threw the chip on the ground. She gave Dick the stink eye and took a bite out of her sandwich. Sometimes, that Dick Grayson could be a jerk.

"I'm not excited for that Art History paper that's due on Friday, that's for sure," Barbara sighed after taking a sip of water. Mrs. Tate had assigned their class a paper on the comparison of Ancient Greek and Mesopotamian art, and art was something Barbara could not handle. She was more efficient with numbers and statistics - they were solid, no room for interpretations, no room for mistakes.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure whatever copy you're on right now deserves an A," he encouraged her as he gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, and I still haven't forgiven you for the chip," she smirked as she stood up and waved bye. As she walked away from him, he saw the pleats of her skirt rise and sway. Dick knew she was attractive; he had other boys asking him for her number which he had to respectfully decline. He didn't know what it was - he blamed it as a crush, but he knew it was more than just a crush.

Dressed as Robin, he went to the telephone booth and zeta beam'd to Mt. Justice. He knew what he had to do.

Walking about, he came around to M'gann in the kitchen who was most likely attempting to bake something.

"Hey Miss M? Can we talk?" he asked as he walked around to sit at a bar stool at the island.

"Robin? What's up? Did I mess something up again? Don't tell me I confused the salt and the sugar again!" she replied, the stress evident on her Martian face.

"No, it's about me actually," he hesitated to say.

"Oh? What can I help you with?" she put the bowl down and wiped her hands on the apron.

"I have this friend... who likes another friend of his," he began, clearly unaware of how he was going to say this. In his mind, it certainly sounded a lot better. "They're really close and good friends, but he likes her more than just friends, though," he continued.

"Robin! I think your friend should tell his friend how he feels! That's how Connor and I ended up together!" M'gann said as she clapped her hands together.

"But Miss M, there are complications..." Robin sighed. This wasn't helpful at all.

"Thanks M'gann," Robin thanked her and left the kitchen to give his best friend a call.

"Sup Rob?" Wally answered probably watching the TV since Dick could overhear the classic sound of the sitcom laughter.

"Got a problem," Dick almost whispered, as if he were ashamed. To a certain extent, he was because he was Robin. Robin wasn't supposed to be trifled with problems such as high school crushes.

"I think I like a girl," he continued, and then paused.

"Oh yeah? Is she hot?" Wally asked in response, completely nonchalant about it.

"Wally!" Robin exclaimed. Out of all the things to say, of course Wally would say this.

"Of course, she must be. What am I thinking? What's the prob bro?" Wally asked.

"The problem is that Robin might not like her, you know?" he asked just to clarify.

"Wait... oh damn, are you saying that you're actually human?" Wally joked.

"Ha ha, that's hi-larious," Dick groaned.

"But seriously, just make sure you and Robin both know her and vice versa," Wally suggested. Unfortunately, this is exactly what Dick was dreading.

"Ugh, I know. This blows," Dick lamented and thanked Wally.

He knew what he had to do.


End file.
